Sex Feathers
by Venus-Diablo
Summary: Dean has heard of sex hair, but sex feathers is a new one. Dean/Castiel slight wing!kink slash, don't like dont read.


**Title:** Sex Feathers

**Author:** Rayne

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Warnings:** Boy/boy nudity and smoochies

**Spoilers:** none I don't think

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be *sob*. Please don't sue me Mr Kripke I wouldn't last 5 minutes in prison lol.

**Written for:** Dean/Castiel kink meme on livejournal

**Prompt by**: elanorofcastile – Dean grooms Castiel's wings

**Sex Feathers**

Dean Winchester was a man of action in all areas of his life, including the bedroom, and until tonight he had thought that nothing could shock him any more in that department. He had always prided himself on being able to provoke an intense reaction to his sexual prowess in partners but the sudden unfurling of wings at the height of passion was definitely a new one.

He could feel the soft weight of Castiel's body pressed down on top of him, having not moved since he all but collapsed there moments ago, the angels breath ragged on his neck. He wasn't quite sure where to put his hands, ordinarily he would run them up and down his lovers back but there were still too rather large obstacles in the way, so he rested one on Castiel's hips the other stroking softly through his sweat damped dark hair, "Hey Cas, you OK?" He asked when Castiel hasn't moved or said anything for a couple of minutes.

The only vocal response was a muffled 'hmmm' against his neck before he felt the angel lift himself slowly off of him. Opening his eyes Dean took in Castiel's wings for the first time without the orgasmic mind haze effecting his vision and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Castiel looked down and away in a rather self conscious gesture. 'I'm sorry Dean, I didn't realise that I would be so...' he paused and searched for the right word 'effected.'

Dean sat up and took his hands in his, 'Hey don't apologize.' He dipped his head to catch Castiel's eyes. 'Your wings are awesome Cas really it's just...' Castiel looked up at him, confused as he continued, 'Well I've heard of sex hair, but sex feathers are something else.'

Castiel drew a wing forward and looked at it. Its feathers were mussed and sticking out at odd angles. He frowned softly as he started to rearrange them. 'Cas?' dean spoke quietly unsurely. Castiel caught his eyes asking him to continue without speaking, 'Erm, can I... you know?' He gestured towards the angels wings nervously, not sure if asking to groom an angels wings was a major faux pas or not.

Castiel smiled softly, 'If you wish Dean, of course.' He turned carefully making sure that he didn't accidentally hit Dean. Reaching out almost reverently, Dean stroked a single finger down one of the longer feathers at the tip of Castiel's right wing before moving it gently into it's proper place and moving on to the next. He had the brief fleeting notion that he should be kind of freaked out by the fact that he was naked in bed grooming his lovers' wings after sex, but he didn't care. The wings were beautiful, shades of silver-grey and white with a faint iridescence, more importantly they were a part of Castiel, a part that as far as he knew no-one out side of heaven had ever seen. He was so caught up in the effect this simple act of caring was having on him, it hadn't occurred to him how it felt to Castiel until he heard a soft sigh come from the angels throat and felt the tip of his other wing curve around to caress Deans side softly. He smiled to himself 'You like that huh?'

Castiel groaned softly, 'Yes, you have no idea how good that feels to me Dean.'

'How about this?' Dean asked as he ran his hand with a gentle pressure all around the rim of a wing from shoulder blade to tip.

The angels' breath caught in his throat at the rush of pleasure that flowed through him. Deciding this was all far too one sided he trailed the feathers currently stroking Deans hip across the small of his back before stroking down to tease between the cheeks of his ass. Within moments Deans lips were pressed to his neck, his breath against his ear as he whispered 'turn around.'

'Why?' Castiel enquired breathlessly, he didn't want this to end yet.

He felt Dean grin against his neck as he answered. 'I wanna find out if you've got a halo.'

A year ago Castiel would have simply told him that he didn't not understanding the meaning and promise in the words, but those days were gone. Instead he turned in Dean's arms and kissed him soundly as he was lowered back onto the bed.


End file.
